


They saved me

by multifandomsfangirl



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other, This can apply to any fandom you are in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomsfangirl/pseuds/multifandomsfangirl
Summary: You look down on them. Yet when I struggled you left and they stayed.





	They saved me

She just felt numb.  
It was a weird feeling, something that she had been feeling more and more lately.   
She didn’t feel sad, she didn’t feel happy she just didn’t feel anything.  
And she hated it. She hated how she felt nothing, how she felt invisible, how she felt blended in, and whitewashed into this earth.  
And maybe that's why she likes them so much.  
Why she always makes time to watch them.  
Because they give her a reason to smile on this earth.  
They give her a reason to live on, they encourage her to live on.  
So that's the reason why she won’t stand for any reason why you hurt them, why you bring them down.  
Because they grabbed her when she felt was falling deeper and deeper.  
And in the end when no one else was there.  
They were the ones to save her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my overall feelings right now. I wrote this just to let it out. As a person who is in a lot of fandoms, whenever someone insults a fandom that I'm in for no reason I can't help but wonder why. Since the groups or people that they are insulting are people that have helped me through so much that I honestly can't express through words. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
